Megaman Spoofs!
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: Funny Megaman spoofs, rated K plus just to be safe. please notice that this isn't to make fun of the franchise at all. I am a big fan of the franchise myself and I just wanted to write this for fun.
1. Spoof 1!

**AN- Hey guys :p. PLEASE notice this is a SPOOF story so it will contain a lot of stupidness. So don't flame because of how stupid it is and stuff because that's what a spoof story (whatever you want to call it) is. And the characters are well... kinda OOC and act a little stupid (not Patrick Star stupid though.) Anyway, on with the spoof!**

**-MMRMF101**

* * *

**Story 1: Stupid Mavericks, Arguing, and Mary Sues.**

**World: X series.**

**Main Character(s): X, Zero, and Axl.**

"Mwahahahaha!" The Maverick laughed devilishly.

"Why the heck are you laughing?" Axl asked confused.

"Because I'm evil! Duh, do you know NOTHING about villains?!" The Maverick shouted.

"NOO not at all!" Zero replied sarcastically. The Maverick threw Zero a glare, Zero just glared back.

"You wanna play rough?! Then prepare yourself!" The Maverick shouted getting ready to battle.

Zero and Axl smirked and got their weapons ready, however X did not. "What are you waiting for?!" The two Maverick hunters yelled impatiently.

"No! I don't want this war to go on anymore! I don't want to fight!" X whined for the over nine thousandth time already. "Why don't we all put our weapons down and just be friends?!" The blue Maverick hunter cried.

"X! You've been whining about this since the first Megaman X game! Just lay off already and let's destroy this guy before he eliminates thousands of innocent reploids!" Zero yelled annoyed.

"Well... I guess we will have to lose another..." X said sadly.

"That's the spirit!" Axl said cheerfully, X just sighed.

"Your going down Maverick!" Zero said getting his Z-saber ready.

"I'm not sure about that man boobs!" The Maverick replied.

"W-what did you just call me?!" Zero yelled starting to get really tense, his face turned into one of those anime style faces when a character gets angry.

"You look like a girl with your hair and those man boobs on your chest! Maybe your creator planned on making you a girl but made you a guy instead! HAHAHAHA!" The Maverick laughed.

"THATS IT! YOU'VE MANAGED TO MAKE ME REALLY ANGRY NOW! AND NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zero shouted angrily.

"WOAH! Zero watch the language you can't say 'kill' you can only say 'destroy' or 'defeat' and stuff or else we won't be rated E!" Axl exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Zero yelled.

The Maverick fired lasers out of its eyes and they hit Zero and killed him for the millionth time already. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" The maverick laughed devilishly.

"NOOOO! ZEROO!" X cried.

"ZERO!" Axl exclaimed.

"YOU MONSTER!" X shouted as he charged his X-buster to max power and shot it at the Maverick, however for some reason it didn't affect him because he was one of the 'really hard to defeat' Mavericks that made gamers scream and cry because they can't beat the game.

"It didn't affect him at all!" Axl exclaimed.

The Maverick smirked and shot some random sticky substance that the writer doesn't care to explain what it is because she is too lazy to do so and the two maverick hunters were stuck to the ground, along with the dead Zero stuck with them.

"LET US OUT!" X shouted.

"NEVER! MWAHAHAHA!" The Maverick laughed until someone came flying in and kicked him in the jaw.

"OW!" The maverick cried.

"I'm here to defeat you!" The stranger said gracefully. She had long, flowing, beautiful pink sparkling hair with diamond blue eyes, a pink dress with hearts on it that fit her perfectly, pink sparkly shoes that matched her perfectly, pink shiny earrings, a beautiful necklace with a beautiful pink heart on it, and other beautiful features nobody freaking cares about, did I mention she was beautiful?

The beautiful perfect stranger used her mind to break the two maverick hunters plus Zero's dead body out of the still unnamed sticky substance. "Your free!" She said with a beautiful smile.

_Wow... She's pretty... _X and Axl thought.

The beautiful stranger gave the Maverick a charming smile and in milliseconds the Maverick died from her look. "My work is done!" The stranger said gracefully.

Out of nowhere the dead Zero came back to life, X and Axl turned around and saw Zero standing up. "ZERO!" The two maverick hunters cried.

"What happened? Where did the Maverick go?!" Zero exclaimed.

"This girl helped us, by the way what is your name?" Axl asked.

"My name is Rosanna sugar bear pinky sparkle the majestic." The girl replied cutely.

"Your pretty..." X and Axl said staring at Rosanna like crazy lovesick people.

"Ugh, a Mary Sue! Don't worry guys I got this." Zero mumbled as he shot the Mary Sue with his Z-buster. And the Mary Sue was suddenly dead thanks to the hero who 'defeated' it.

"Well... That was weird..." Axl mumbled.

"I know right." X mumbled back. "Anyway, Zero how did you come back?!" The blue maverick hunter exclaimed.

"I hid myself while I tried to repair myself, I had to wait until I was healed." Zero replied using that infamous excuse that he use in Megaman X6.

Axl facepalmed, "Seriously?!" The maverick hunter exclaimed.

"Yep." Zero replied.

"Well... Let's just go back to Maverick Hunter HQ..." X said changing the subject.

And the 3 maverick hunters went back to Maverick Hunter HQ and celebrated by staying up all night, well except Zero of course because he wasn't one to mess around.

* * *

**Ky: And... Done!**

**Blue: Don't you think that ending was a little rushed?**

**Ky: Well sister, why don't YOU write a better story?! -throws pencil-**

**Blue: I-I'm just saying you could have wrote a better ending!**

**Ky: Well, I can't think of anything I'm sorry!**

**Blue: Oh...**

**AN- Well, hope you enjoyed that... Please remember this is a SPOOF! So don't take this to seriously. I'm a big Rockman/Megaman fan just like a lot of you who are reading this story right now are. So please don't feel offended if this dumb spoof offended you I am deeply sorry. And please review that would be very nice of you, I appreciate them more then you know.**

**-MMRMF101**


	2. Spoof 2!

**AN- Sorry this is so darn short I just had this one in my mind for a while and had to write it out! Anyway, enjoy :p.**

**-MMRMF101**

* * *

**Spoof 2: Hit X!**

**World: X series.**

**Main characters: X, Zero, and Axl.**

There haven't been any Maverick attacks lately, normally there was always a Maverick attack because Sigma always returns because the gamers want more X games all the time. But because Sigma wasn't around right now everything was peaceful. What did the 3 main charterers do in this time? Play video games. Well, Axl played video games while X and Zero just sat back and watched him because they didn't have anything else to do.

"Dang it I died again!" Axl said in a kind of whiny voice.

Zero sighed, "Just give me that I wanna try this garbage of a game!" Zero said grabbing the Xbox 360 controller from Axl.

"What is this game called anyway?" X asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog..." Axl replied.

"Well this 'Sonic' is freaking slow!" X said annoyed while crossing his arms.

"Well I hear this game is the worst Sonic the hedgehog game ever, and in the other Sonic games like the ones on the Sega Genesis he is so fast you'll get dizzy." Axl stated like a really smart person.

"Umm Axl, what am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do." Zero asked confused.

"Hit X." Axl answered.

Zero punched X really hard in the face knocking X off the couch and onto the ground. "OW! YOU PUNCHED ME ZERO!" X shouted angrily, then he gasped. "THAT MEANS YOU'VE GONE MAVERICK!" X exclaimed.

Zero and Axl facepalmed. "Ugh..." The two maverick hunters groaned.

"Don't worry my lady I'll save you!" X shouted trying to sound like a hero even though he already was one defeating (killing) a lot of Mavericks.

"Umm X... You know Zero is a boy right?" Axl asked looking at X like he was crazy.

"Zero is a boy?! I thought Zero was a girl..." X replied.

"Why?" Axl asked confused.

"Because of that long beautiful hair and those green things on his chest..." X replied.

"Well I am most certainly NOT a girl and Axl told me to hit you!" Zero said annoyed.

"I meant hit the X button on the controller you moron!" Axl replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh..." Zero replied. Suddenly the room went silent for a really long time.

**The end**

* * *

**Ky: Sister! I finished it!**

**Blue: Not bad but... That ending is also a bit rushed...**

**Ky: Well how about YOU try to write a better story you dumbo! **

**Blue -Sweatdrop- S-sorry I'm just saying...**

**Ky: -Rolls eyes-**

**AN- Hope you enjoyed... If not then I don't know.**


End file.
